Dreams of Fate
by Cremia
Summary: Link keeps of having dreams of a shadowy figure. Zelda on the other hand dreams of Link's wedding, but she doesn't know who.


****

Hey ppl! This is my first story, so ...........um...yeah....

Don't get mad at me if it sucks or if it's too lame.

This story's gonna be a bit twisted and weird, but the first chapter should be easy to understand. I don't own an E Zelda charaters.

************************************************************************

*Italics means what he is dreaming*.

Chapter 1: Dreams of Fate

It was a damp night in the Kokori forest, although there was no rain. Link was asleep, but his soul was wide awake and wandering amidst the world of dreams.

A dark silhouette appeared before him. Who was this stanger? She was beautiful even though he could not see her face. The figure was graceful and he could feel her beauty. It was a strange feeling. A feeling that not even he could understand.

As the amount of questions grew larger in his head, the more confused he got.

He woke up with no answers to his questions and he spent his morning trying to analyze his confusing dream. The question which bothered him most was who that girl was, for she seemed so familiar.

With evil out of the way, Link was free to deal with his own personal problems. He decided to take a peaceful stroll out in the grassy fields of Hylia. He never really realized how beautiful Hylia was because he had mainly his whole life dedicated to fighting off evil.

Well, today was a different day. No monsters, Ganondorf (Ganondork), or annoying poes. He settled on a spot under a tree and sat down to think. Link rested his eyes for a while, but only found himself back in his little dream world.

__

Out of a shining beam of light was a graceful figure. The same one that he met earlier this morning, only that she was riding a *horse*. He could not tell what color the horse was. He starred at the shadow and the dream seemed so real. A shiny jewel caught his eye. It was *gold* and it seemed to be hanging down the girl's neck. Link could not see the golden jewel very well though. His dream was extremely fuzzy.

The next thing he knew, he was back at Hylia and sitting under the tree. "Whoa! Why did I dream of that shadow again?" he said while scratching his head.__Confusion was throbbing in his head and he was practically ripping his hair out, trying to figure out what that dream was all about. 

He got up and started walking. As he passed the gate of the Hyrule market and he saw princess Zelda riding a white horse, quite like the one in his dream.

Link began to be convinced that the girl in his dream was princess Zelda for she wore a golden necklace and she was riding a horse. "Could she be...the shadowy figure in my dream?"he thought to himself.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. Zeldawent up to him on her horse and asked him what he wanted. "Can I talk to you?" asked Link. Zelda answered with a "sure!"

She got off her horse and asked him what he wanted to talk to her about. Link asked her if she was having any weird dreams lately and he told her about the two dreams that he had today. " Yes, I did have a weird dream today, but nothing quite like yours." she answered. "What did you dream about?" asked Link. " I dreamt of a wedding.....your wedding," said Zelda. "With who?" asked Link. "I'm not sure....I couldn't see the bride...she didn't walked down the aisle and I believe that this might be an omen of some sort."Zelda said.

" Your kidding,right? Link said. " I don't know if this is an omen or not, but I could sense that it might be true....you're gonna get married soon." Zelda told Link.

"Well, who did you *not* see in in your dream?" asked Link. " I wasn't in my dream...,"Zelda said bashfully. Link knew what this meant...could he really be married to Zelda in a few months from now? She wasn't in her dream, which only meant that she could've been the bride who didn't walk down the aisle.

Link did have a soft spot for Zelda for a long time now. He did really like her.. and he is in love with her. He thinks that Zelda doesnt' like him, but she secretly does. Is it fate that these two secret admirers will fall into love? Was it really Zelda who was the bride in her dream? Who was that girl in Link's dream? These questions are to be answered in the next chapter.

Yeah! I know that this is a short story, but I wanna leave it here cuz I wanna save the rest for the next chapter. Please r/r! -^o^-


End file.
